Camping
The Lobby Walk to an available truck to play the game! You can also purchase in-game items by clicking the Shop button or head to the SamsonXVI clone. Before we start, here are a few notes: You should save health, recommended full health as there is a bear maze. Specky Woods When you’re in the game, explore the area. There is a cave and 2 high rocks, keep these in mind for later. Soon it’ll be night. You can sit and relax on the logs at the campsite. Prepare for a chase. Chase Time! Here are 2 places you can stay in: THE CAVE People always head for the cave, follow them if you’d like. But you can also stay at the tents. THE TENTS Climb onto that high rock behind the blue tent and when the running music stops, head to the tent and get inside. It doesn’t matter if you close the tent or not. If you’re in a shelter, you’re safe. If you’re outside, the raindrops are gonna kill you. Enjoy the scenery. It’s now morning. One of the tents is collapsed as you can see. Search for the hunters and talk to them, they’re behind the blue tent. Sit down, relax and chat with other people if you’d like. It’s the second night, you know what that means. You left the picnic basket at the camp! I’ll tell you where to go. It’s raining so make this quick if you don’t wanna die. NOTE: Watch out for bear traps if you’re getting the basket. From the cave, turn 45 degree left and head straight, if you see the well, it’s the right way. If you don’t, you’re doomed. Keep walking until you see the campsite. Here’s the basket, click it (or touch) quickly and stand horizontally on the basket, face the outside of the campsite, turn around 10 degree right and head straight. You’ll see the well again if you’re going the right way. You’re back in the cave, congratulations you made it! Later, the game will tell you that one of you is poisoned by the sandwich. If you’re poisoned: You’ll die slowly and get teleported back to the spawn. If you’re not poisoned: You’re safe, you can continue the game. The cave entrance will be collapsed after someone dies by the poison. There is a way to get out of the cave, break the back wall down. Go to the right door of the cave, it’s the correct one. The Maze Left, Straight to the end, Left, Climb up the ladder. Tips: If you see the bear, wait for them to go the other way and go behind them to the correct path out of the maze. The bear will hurt you if it touches you, be careful. Flood Escape Complete the obby quick, if you touch the ater your health points will go down slowly. Go to the grass floor after you’re done. The Last Night of Camping Someone is captured, if it’s you, wait for someone to save you. If you’re not the victim: Stand on the red tent, turn around 20 degree right and keep walking until you see a direction pole. From it, keep walking straight. Touch the rope to rescue them. Prepare for a run. Climb up onto that high rock behind the blue tent before the black mist takes over everything. You’ll die in the mist. Main Ending Divergence If 2+ people survived: The monster will walk to you and get weaken by daylight. One of you is the murderer, enjoy the ending you got. If only 1 person survived: The monster will kill you because you’re the murderer. Enjoy the ending you got. Secret Ending: Throw a lucky coin in the well. Enjoy the ending you got. Trivia + If you walk around, you’ll see a note about the murderer. + You can find lucky coin and a frog in the forest.